polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallachiaball
Wallachiaball |nativename = Ţara Româneascǎ,Ţara Muntenească |founded = 1330 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hungaryball |predicon = Principality of Hungary |onlysuccessor = United Principalitiesball |nexticon = United Principalities |successor = United Principalitiesball (under Ottoman Empireball) |ended = 1859 |image = Walachiaball.png |caption = My favourite dish is kebab, but not the kind that you'd expect. |government = Absolute Monarchy |language = Romanian Greek(fanariots) |type = Dacian-Latin |capital = Târgovișteball Brașovball (Later) |religion = Orthodoxy |friends = Moldaviaball Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball Kingdom of Polandball The Pope |enemies = Kebab Bozgor Crimean Khanateball Mongol Empireball Islam |likes = TOTALLY NOT BLOOD,Vlad the Impaler |hates = Kebab,hungarians,islam,invaders |predecessor = Daciaball SPQRball Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) |intospace = Once I impaled someone on a stick that is so high, that reached the space |bork = BLOOD BLOOD,Vlad Vlad,Impale Impale |food = Shish Kebab |reality = Historical Romanian region |Bork = }}Wallachiaball was an historical region in the Eastern Balkans. Its most important city was Bucharestball, the present capital of Romaniaball.Wallachiaball is Romania in his childhood,youth and early adulthood life. Personality He is considered to be very brutal and evil. Friendly looking at first, most countryballs have a surprise finding him impaling Ottomanball, but everything seems legit from his point of view. Relationships * SPQRball and Daciaball are his parents. * Moldaviaball is his sister. * Transylvaniaball is his brother. * Second Bulgarian Empireball had adopted him for a short time. He also received some help from Wallachiaball when he was trying to rise from his grave and liberate himself from Kebab. * Romaniaball is his son, who was formed by the unity of him and Moldaviaball. History His origins are of Daciaball and SPQRball, he was formed in 1310 by Basarab I with support from Kingdom of Hungaryball, but revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball in 1330 and Wallachiaball became independent after the battle of Posada where 10.000 poorly armed Romanian peasants defeated 30.000 well equipped Hungarian soldiers. He was a stronk kebab remover throughout middle ages. His most notorious ruler was Vlad the Impaler (He was Romanian born in Transylvaniaball but heir to Wallachiaball) who used to impale kebab because why not. In Romanian "Ai luat ţeapă" means "You've been fooled" but is translated literally into "You took a spike". In 17th century he came to be dominated by kebab and things started to go downhill. In 1859, he united with Moldaviaball to form the United Principalities of Wallachia and Moldaviaball, later becoming Romaniaball. Friends * Serbiaball because they remove kebab too * Greeceball is a friend who removes kebab * Bulgariaball is also a friend who removes kebab Enemies * Ottomanball is the first enemy of Wallachiaball, they are afraid of Vlad Tepes III and the forests of Wallachia, because the Wallachian troops used to do ambushes and remove all kebabs, and then skewering them like... well... kebabs. Well I do need his support to prevent muh clay from being removed by this so called crusader Hunyadi.Remember Vlad Tepes and Mihai the Brave,oh also,Stefan the Great,who taught you to not mess with Romanians. * Hungaryball is also another enemy, becouse they ousted the romanians from Transilvania, and did not wanted them to have a country. They had many times tryied to remove me, but im a Gulashslayer too. (P.S many Hungarian kings or important people were romanian, such as Joan Huniade or Matias Corvin).YOU WILL PAY FOR CAUSING MIHAI THE BRAVE’S DEATH!!!1!1!!1!11! Gallery TQWvJxF.png|credit from Kimiimar0 Wallachiaball.png Wallachiaball at work.png Wallachiaball's mistake.jpg Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Romaniaball Category:Balkans Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:East Europe